Gotas de agua dulce
by LadyDy
Summary: Que era lo que tenia ella de especial? Eso era algo que queria descubrir. Ella no tenia los ojos mas asombrosos, ni el cuerpo de una modelo y la personalidad no era nada especial... pero aun así, ella era la unica que lo tenía como un completo idiota.


HI MINNA!

Zariita: Ahora qué? ¬¬

Voy a publicar un archibo que escribí hace rato :D

Zariita: No tienes otros fics que actualizar? ¬¬'

Si… u.u Pero este me gusta mucho y lo quiero publicar! Aparte es solo uno!

Zariita: Haz lo que quieras e.e

Se recomienda escuchar la cancion (El título de este fic e.e)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo… y la hermosa canción… le pertenece a Juanes.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo no me enamoraba  
De unos ojos tan bonitos  
Comunes de lozano brillo

Otra vez, de nuevo ella hablaba sin cesar y yo por ratos la escuchaba y por otros, fingía que lo hacía. Me detenía a pensar que era lo que ella tenía de especial, sus grandes ojos no son los más asombrosos y llamativos del mundo, son marrones muy comunes, pero profundos y contenían un brillo sin igual, como el de las estrellas del firmamento.

Era lo que menos en mi plan estaba  
Aunque te admito que a veces soñaba  
Con la belleza de tu mirada

Su cuerpo no es como el de una modelo europea o como el de la fastidiosa de Matsumoto, no… ella es menudita, parecía una linda muñeca de porcelana, muy frágil. Pero nunca paso la idea por mi mente de que con eso, ella fuera capaz de ponerme nervioso cada vez que se acercase y hacerme sentir de esta forma, tan… rara.

Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón  
Para bailar entre los dos esta canción  
Y la verdad me estoy volviendo a enamorar  
Y la verdad quiero que sepas que

Esta molesta chica que está a mi costado y me llama siempre por el ridículo apodo de "Shiro-chan", esta chica había logrado sacarme más de mil sensaciones en muy pocos segundos! Esta…! Infantil, torpe, terca, ingenua… y hermosa chica logro poner mi mundo de cabeza, podía volverme loco cuando se le antojara! Podía jugar conmigo cuando quisiera!

Lo que yo siento por ti  
Es amor  
Ganas que me hacen útil  
El corazón  
Droga que me hace inmune  
Ante el dolor  
Gotas de agua dulce  
Rayo de sol

Es increíble de que yo, Hitsugaya Toushiro, alguien inteligente, maduro, serio, responsable y muchas cosas más… (N/A: Arrogante ¬¬) haya caído rendido a los pies de ella, de la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga y que ahora es mi novia, solo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme perdidamente de ella…

Lo que yo siento por ti  
Es amor  
Ganas que me hacen útil  
El corazón  
Droga que me hace inmune  
Ante el dolor  
Gotas de agua dulce  
Rayo de sol

En los malos momentos, cuando pensaba en desquitarme con la primera persona que se me cruzara, ella aparecía, yo no iba a detenerme en mi plan de descarga emocional, pero claro, una sola de sus cautivadoras sonrisas bastaba para borrar toda mi ira y abrazarla fuertemente, solamente era ella y mi mundo, tan sólo ella.

Llévame de ser preciso  
Por la semblanza de tu sombra  
Yo sé que tu prendes la luz  
Y en mi vida te asomas  
Como las blancas palomas  
Cuando la plaza se toman con vuelo inmortal

Por que me sentía tan vacio sin ella? Por que cada vez que no la veía por un día, yo iba y la saludaba como si no hubiera visto en 10 años!? Ya soy un total adicto a ella, el sabor de su boca, la calidez que emana su cuerpo, todo de ella me intoxicaba de la más placentera manera, mi vida no sería la misma sin ella, ya no habría luz en mi oscura cueva.

Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón  
Para bailar entre los dos esta canción  
La verdad me estoy volviendo a enamorar  
La verdad quiero que sepas que

Sigue hablando y yo sigo sin escucharla, eso me molesta, la estoy ignorando! Algo que no me agrada, pero que puedo hacer? Que me has hecho? Qué es eso que tienes de especial?... Sabes qué? Ya no me importa! Solo quédate por siempre a mi lado…

Lo que yo siento por ti  
Es amor  
Ganas que me hacen útil  
El corazón  
Droga que me hace inmune  
Ante el dolor  
Gotas de agua dulce  
Rayo de sol

Eres la primera persona que me ha sacado estas sensaciones tan intensas. Mas te vale no alejarte porque ya no creo ser capaz de vivir sin ti, no sobreviviría, extrañaría ese patético apodo que suena tan bien en tus labios, extrañaría cualquier cosa que viniera de ti, lo sabes no?

Lo que yo siento por ti  
Es amor  
Ganas que me hacen útil  
El corazón  
Droga que me hace inmune  
Ante el dolor  
Gotas de agua dulce  
Rayo de sol

-Te amo – dije de la nada con todos esos pensamientos tomándote desprevenida.

Me miro perpleja por unos segundos, estoy seguro de que lo que dije no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella hablaba, se sonrojo fuertemente y corrió su mirada avergonzada, sonreí con sorna ante eso y acerque mi rostro al tuyo. "Yo también", le escucho decir antes de que la bese apasionadamente. Realmente te amo, Hinamori Momo, eso es todo.

Es lo que siento por ti  
Es lo que siento por ti  
Es lo que siento por ti...

* * *

**Ok… saben ahora que lo pienso bien… no quedo bien, no tiene mucho que ver con la canción, pero… que más da! :D**

**Zariita: No tienes remedio :)**

**Jejejej, bueno, personas que están leyendo esto, ojala les haya gustado, ya sé que no tiene mucho que ver la canción, pero no se… simplemente quise hacerlo! **

**Zariita: Estoy segura de que por lo menos a una persona le gusto ^^ Aunque sea un asco de fic, tal vez le gusto a alguien e.e**

**Eres cruel! T.T En fin, cuídense mucho y…**

**JA NE!**


End file.
